vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Save My Soul
Save My Soul is the sixteenth episode of the second season of The Originals and the thirty-eighth episode of the series. Summary FLASHBACKS TO FREYA’S CHILDHOOD — Suspicious of where her true loyalties lie, Klaus invites Freya to the compound in order to gain more insight into her past with Dahlia. After a series of strange visions, Rebekah begins to realize the body she’s inhabiting is attempting to regain control. With Rebekah’s life on the line, Marcel puts his bargaining skills to the test when he turns to Vincent, who may have some knowledge that could help them. Lastly, at the bayou, Jackson’s frustrations grow after Aiden questions his leadership skills. Elijah, Hayley and Cami also appear. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith Recurring Cast *Colin Woodell as Aiden *Nathan Parsons as Jackson Kenner *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson *Maisie Richardson-Sellers as Eva/Rebekah *Sebastian Roché as Mikael *Meg Foster as Josephine LaRue *Kristin Erickson as Young Dahlia (flashback) *Elle Graham as Young Freya (flashback) Guest Cast *Claudia Black as Dahlia Trivia * Title reference: Rebekah attempting to balance her possession's status into her vessel. * Freya's life after her kidnapping will be explored. Continuity *Despite appearing since From a Cradle to a Grave, this is the first real appearance of Vincent Griffith. * This episode marks the first appearance of Claudia Black as Dahlia. * Davina was last seen in'' I Love You, Goodbye. Cultural References Quotes '''Extended Promo' Elijah '(to 'Klaus): "Niklaus, Rebekah's situation has taken a turn." Rebekah '(to 'Davina): "The rightful owner of this body is waking up inside me and she's angry." Freya '(to 'Elijah): "She will come here to take the child's power for herself." [[Josephine LaRue|'Josephine']]: "Two of our children attacked." Klaus: "She is a threat!" Freya '(to 'Klaus): "She will kill anyone who would defy her." ---- Exclusive Clip [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]' '(to''' Elijah): "There you are. Finally." '''Elijah (to Klaus): "I was delayed." Klaus:'' "Our guest of honor will be here momentarily."'' Elijah:'' "Strange.... how conspicuously absent of our new fine guests. I do hope it wasn't on my account."'' Klaus: "I sent Hayley and her poorly groomed husband off to spend the day with their werewolf brethren to test the limits of their new abilities, leaving me to deal with family business as I see fit." Elijah:'' "Niklaus, Rebekah's situation has taken a turn. We may need Freya's assistance so whatever you're planning here, don't."'' Klaus: "All I'm planning is a simple chat with a long-lost relative. You yourself said to hear her out." Elijah: "And you yourself said that would be idiocy." Klaus: "Did I? Well it does sound like me. Regardless on the off chance Freya has some information that could protect my daughter, I prefer she'd share it on my terms." ---- Save My Soul Clip Marcel: "Whatever the problem is, you don't back up, I guarantee you it's gonna get worse." [[Josephine LaRue|'Josephine']]: "Marcel Gerard. Do you realize that you're harbouring a renegade witch?" Marcel: "I don't know what you're talking about." [[Josephine LaRue|'Josephine']]: "Is that a fact?" Marcel (to Rebekah): "I thought I told you to stay put." [[Rebekah Mikaelson|'Rebekah']]: "Well, I hate being told what to do so I ignored you." [[Rebekah Mikaelson|'Rebekah']] (to [[Josephine LaRue|'Josephine']]) "Beg pardon love, but I think this is all a simple misunderstanding." [[Josephine LaRue|'Josephine']] (to Rebekah): "No. This is retaliation for the evil you unleashed last night. Two of our children attacked. Unmercifully. One dead. The other missing." ---- Inside Clip [[Josephine LaRue|'Josephine']]: "Marcel Gerard. Do you realize that you're harbouring a renegade witch?" Marcel: "Wait. Hold on. The witch that you knew as Eva Sinclair is gone. Alright, her body was taken over by Rebekah Mikaelson." [[Josephine LaRue|'Josephine']]: "Is that your version of an alibi?" Rebekah '(possessing Eva): "''I'm Rebekah Mikaelson!" 'Rebekah '(to '''Davina): "There's something wrong. I think the rightful owner of this body is waking up inside me and she's angry." Elijah:"Niklaus, Rebekah's situation has taken a turn. We may need Freya's assistance so whatever you're planning here, don't." Freya (to [[Elijah and Klaus|'Klaus and Elijah']]): "Right now, she is like me. Limited to one year of life in a century. But she wants to be free of that restriction, to gain true immortality, and that is why she will come here. Drawn by your daughter. To take the child's power for herself. She's paranoid, obsessed with power. She hungers constantly for what's been denied her, be it love or revenge." Elijah: "Yes. I think I'm familiar with the type." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 2x16 Extended Promo - Save My Soul HD 'The Originals' Exclusive Clip - "Save My Soul" 2x16 The Originals - Save My Soul Clip The Originals - Inside Save My Soul Pictures |-|Promotional= SMS-01.jpg SMS-02.jpg SMS-03.jpg SMS-04.jpg SMS-05.jpg SMS-06.jpg SMS-07.jpg SMS-08.jpg SMS-09.jpg SMS-10.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Season Two Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Flashback episodes Category:Episodes featuring all main characters